Making Love Out of Nothing at All
Versions Air Supply on Greatest Hits Rory Dodd and Jim Steinman on a demo recording with just vocals and piano Paul Mauriat did an orchestral version. Bonnie Tyler on Free Spirit Karine Hannah on a leaked demo recording Air Supply on The Singer and the Song The Dream Engine at various live shows Josh Young at Total Eclipse: The Music of Jim Steinman Characters Strat & Raven in Bat Out Of Hell The Musical Similar Songs (to be filled in later) Lyrics I know just how to whisper And I know just how to cry I know just where to find the answers And I know just how to lie I know just how to fake it And I know just how to scheme I know just when to face the truth And I know just when to dream And I know just where to touch you And I know just what to choose I know just when to pull you closer And I know when to let you loose And I know the night is fading And I know the time's gonna fly And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you But I know I gotta give it a try And I know the roads to riches And I know the ways to fame I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em And I always know the name of the game But I don't know how to leave you And I'll never let you fall And I don't know how you do it Making love out of nothing at all (Making love) Outta nothing at all (Making love) Outta nothing at all (Making love) Outta nothing at all (Making love) Outta nothing at all (Making love) Outta nothing at all (Making love) Outta nothing at all Every time I see you all the rays of the sun Are streaming through the waves in your hair And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost And it's looking for a rhythm like you You can take the darkness from the pit of the night And turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright (I gotta follow it) 'Cause everything I know, well it's nothing 'till I give it to you These italicized lyrics only appear on the demo recording sung by Rory Dodd I can make your money double Or I can make you lose your shirt I can make your old wounds start to heal Or I can make the new ones hurt I can make the music louder Or I can make the songs all fade I can make every girl just wanna get up and dance And make the boys in the band start to play I can make the runner stumble I can make the final block And I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle I can make all the stadiums rock I can make tonight forever Or I can make it disappear by the dawn And I can make you every promise that has ever been made And I can make all your demons be gone But I'm never gonna make it without you Do you really wanna see me crawl? And I'm never gonna make it like you do Makin' love out of nothing at all (Making love) Outta nothing at all (Making love)... (repeat) External Links Air Supply music video Bonnie Tyler music video Category:Songs